<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Todo por una manzana by Jenny_anderson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918543">Todo por una manzana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson'>Jenny_anderson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii five - 0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny no puede mantener la boca cerrada</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Todo por una manzana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/gifts">lea1santome</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Para:</b>  <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://lea1santome.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://lea1santome.livejournal.com/"><b>lea1santome</b></a></span> en una petición en el festival de drabbles de <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://h50-esp.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://h50-esp.livejournal.com/"><b>h50_esp</b></a></span> posiblemente no sea lo que esperabas, pero ha sido lo mejor que he podido escribir.<br/>
<b>Título:</b> Todo por una manzana<br/>
<b>Fandom: </b>Hawaii five - 0<br/>
<b>Personaje/pareja(s): </b> Danny;  Steve/Danny<br/>
<b>Rating:</b> PG-13<br/>
<b>Resumen:</b> Danny no puede mantener la boca cerrada<br/>
<b>Advertencias: </b> Ninguna<br/>
<b>Disclaimer: </b>ni Hawaii Five -0, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro, simplemente entretenimiento<br/>
<b>Beta: </b> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://yvarlcris.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://yvarlcris.livejournal.com/"><b>yvarlcris</b></a></span></p><p>
  <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
</p><p> </p><p>La vida siempre parece capaz de ponernos en las situaciones más inverosímiles  que alguna vez hubiéramos imaginado.  Ahí estaba Danny como prueba viviente de aquello, manejando como si su vida dependiera de eso y haciendo que el camaro técnicamente volara por las calles.</p><p>Por supuesto, todo tenía una explicación pero, ¿Quién iba a creerle si la decía en voz alta? Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, aunque bien pensado, muchas cosas que le habían pasado en las últimas horas no lo tenían.</p><p>Steve siempre le decía que era su culpa, por no respetar las creencias del lugar, pero honestamente ¿Cómo se las iba a tomar en serio? ¡Si cada una era más descabellada que la anterior! Sin embargo, de haber sabido que aquello podía pasar no hubiera hecho ninguno de sus comentarios. Ni hubiera enfadado al dichoso espíritu que había ofendido.</p><p>Aquella mujer, una bruja local o algo así le había dicho Kono – realmente no le había prestado atención – le había lanzado una maldición. Recordaba que en ese momento se había burlado y le había dicho a la mujer que llegaba tarde y que su vida no podía estar peor de lo que ya estaba. Por supuesto, se había equivocado.</p><p>Y ahora estaba rumbo al hospital para ver al comandante,  luego de que este sufriera lo que parecía ser un desmayo después de comer una manzana  ¡Una simple e inofensiva manzana! Los médicos no habían encontrado la razón y el cuerpo del marine parecía que no estaba reaccionando.</p><p>Kono insistía en que aquello tenía que ver con aquella mujer, por lo que Danny había ido a buscarla, y aquella le había salido con frases cripticas y algo acerca de que la única manera que tenía de ayudar a su amigo era darle un beso.</p><p>¡Cosa que resultaba completamente ridícula e inverosímil!</p><p>Pero según la dichosa mujer solo había una cosa que servía contra el mal y era el amor. Y eso le recordaba a una de esas películas Disney que había tenido que ver con Grace algunas veces. Claro que de aquello él era el único culpable por hacerle caso a Kono en vez de confiar en la ciencia médica.</p><p>Y estaba punto de decirle tres o cuatro cosas a aquella charlatana, cuando su teléfono sonó y le informaban que Steve, aquel Neanderthal cabeza de chorlito, estaba peor y que parecía que había sufrido un pre infarto.</p><p>Y por eso estaba conduciendo como lo estaba haciendo. Tenía que estar el hospital con Steve en aquello momentos, eso no podía estar pasando, Steve era un hombre saludable. Se suponía que el que tenía todas las papeletas para sufrir un infarto era él, no Steve, y, sin embargo,  el que se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte era el marine.</p><p>Se abrió paso entre la  gente que estaba en el hospital a aquella horas, llevar una placa y ser parte del five-o ayudaba mucho. No buscó a Chin, Kono o Lori. Quería evitar a los primos, que estaban convencidos  de que todo aquello había sucedido por su culpa y tampoco quería ver la desesperación en el rostro de Lori.</p><p>Simplemente había entrado la habitación donde tenían a Steve. Por supuesto no creía en aquello pero ¿Cómo podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada? Por otro lado ¿Qué mal podía hacer? De todas maneras el pronóstico  era malo.</p><p>— Steve si puedes oírme, esto lo hago por ti — murmuró antes de quitar la mascarilla de oxigeno y posar sus labios sobre los del comandante.</p><p>Por supuesto nada había pasado porque aquello era la vida real y no alguna escena sacada de un cuento ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando?</p><p>Puso el oxígeno de nuevo en posición y se llevó las manos al rostro en un gesto de pura frustración</p><p>—No te atrevas a dejarme Steve — dijo —;tú no puedes hacerlo y yo jamás te lo perdonaré si lo haces — tomo la mano del marine entre las suyas y le dio un apretón — .Quédate conmigo, por favor.</p><p>Los siguientes minutos fuero un caos, el aparato que estaba conectado al pecho de Steve de pronto comenzó a sonar y Danny se vio rodeado de doctores y enfermeras  que no dudaron en sacarlo del lugar.</p><p>¡Aquello no podía estar pasando!</p><p>Se reunió con el equipo, recibiendo inmediatamente el abrazo de Kono, y observando los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Lori, así como la expresión desesperada de Chin.</p><p>Había gente entrando y saliendo de la habitación pero nadie se detenía a hablar con el equipo, y aquella espera era demasiado para soportarla, las horas seguían pasando y el miedo seguía incrementándose, hasta que escucharon una voz altamente conocida quejarse en voz alta.</p><p>— Es Steve — murmuro Lori</p><p>Y aquello fue suficiente para que los cuatro corrieran a la habitación y entraran. Steve estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando de mala manera al galeno</p><p>— Que bueno que están aquí, ¿pueden decirle a este hombre que estoy en perfectas condiciones?<br/>
Kono y Lori comenzaron a llorar al tiempo logrando que el SEAL pusiera una cara de asombro,  sin entender la expresión de alivio de Chin y Danny</p><p>— No lo entiendo, cuando fue ingresado aquí estaba… muy mal y ahora todos los estudios son… es como si no hubiera sufrido nada — murmuro el medico desconcertado</p><p>Danny simplemente sonrió antes de caminar hacia la cama y golpear al moreno en la cabeza</p><p>—La próxima vez que decidas comer una manzana asegúrate que no eres blanca nieves — Dice<br/>
Ganándose  una mirada molesta de parte del marine,  pero antes de que el moreno pueda decir cualquier cosa, Danny lo estaba abrazando a pesar de lo incómodo de la posición.<br/>
— No vuelvas asustarme así — pide</p><p>Danny no entiende lo que ha pasado, pero no le importa. Steve está bien y eso es lo único que cuenta.<br/>
<a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>